


Happy Birthday, Masato

by ramudas



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: this is just super super short!!! i wrote this all the way back when it was masato's last birthday... i love my special boy and im sad that i wasnt able to write more.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Mikaze Ai
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Masato

I tiptoed softly down the dark hall, illuminated by the faint glow of the moonlight seeping through the windows. As carefully quiet as I could, I turned the doorknob to Masato's room. I could hear his breath in the room, black as pitch. I had to step softly as well - his floorboards would creak and screech with my lightest step.

I knelt before his bed, right in front of face. His beautiful, sleeping face - mouth open, eyelids heavy, resting on his pillow made of his hands. Clouds passed by above, covering his once moonlit face.

"Masato..." I whispered too quietly to wake him. My hand found its place on his cheek, where my face traveled closer to his. "Masato," I repeated. "Happy birthday."

His eyelids fluttered open, blue oceans of eyes rushing ashore to meet my teal sky of eyes. The moon shone on him once more. He smiled.

What I couldn't speak, my lips made up with kisses. He leaned into me just as easy, tired arms running around me to pull me closer. I found myself in his bed now.

"Ai... did you sleep?" His low voice rumbled to my heart.

I pursed my lips. "I wanted to surprise you. It's currently a little past midnight... and I wanted to be the absolute first person to tell you happy birthday." My lips pecked him.

"Thank you, sweetness... I appreciate it."

I blushed immediately. I will never know how he's able to give me such nicknames with a straight face. Speechless, I kissed him again. That seemed to be all I could do, but he took my breath away so often that I really couldn't help it.

"Let's sleep... Come cuddle close to me, Ai." He instructed, and so I did. I rested my head on his chest, hugging him tightly.


End file.
